Cleaning compositions are used to clean various substrates. After cleaning, it is desired to minimize any residue left on the substrate and to increase the shine on the substrate. This is particularly important for glass surfaces, which can show any residue. It would be desirable to design a cleaning composition that reduces residue and increases shine.